Radio frequency (RF) front-end modules are utilized in mobile communication devices (e.g., laptops, cellular phones, tablets, etc.) to handle RF signals transmitted to the mobile communication devices and/or received by the mobile communication devices. Manufacturers and consumers of mobile communication devices continue to demand increasingly greater rates of data exchange (data rates) and the ability to handle RF signals formatted in accordance with an increasing variety of RF communication standards and RF communication specifications. As such, the RF front-end module may include RF transceiver circuitry with a plurality of different transmit chains and receiver chains in order to process the various types of RF signals. The RF front-end modules may thus include RF front-end circuitry, such as antenna switching circuitry, that allows for RF signals to be routed to the various transmit chains and receiver chains from one or more common antennas.
For example, certain Long Term Evolution (LTE) specifications, such as LTE diversity specifications and LTE Multiple-Input and Multiple-Output (MIMO) specifications, require operation in multiple bands using at least two antennas. These techniques present significant routing challenges to RF front-end circuitry due to the amount of switching and changes in routing involved to handle the various requirements demanded by LTE diversity and LTE MIMO specifications. Thus, adaptable and flexible RF front-end circuitry is needed that provides adequate antenna switching functionality for LTE diversity and LTE MIMO specifications.